Wildmutt
Wildmutt is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He was the second alien used by Ben. Ben first transforms into Wildmutt during the episode And Then There Were 10. Appearance Among each Vulpimancer, the only noticeable common feature is their general body shape, which appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla, but they vary in body sizes. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their head. Ben's point of view while a Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace his left shoulder. Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. Weakness If Wildmutt's vision sensors on the sides of his face were blocked he would not be able to sense anything. Also, Wildmutt can't talk, however, it is only but so hard to understand what he is attempting to say, for Gwen was able to know what Ben was saying in the episode Permanent Retirement. Race Against Time Wildmutt appeared in the live-action movie Race Against Time as the la st alien Ben transforms into. He is able to defeat Eon when he froze time and helps Gwen with her magic trick. This made Ben and Gwen reach second place. Alien Force According to Dwayne McDuffie, Wildmutt has appeared in the Season 2 Finale. It is unknown where in it, though. His Omnitrix symbol is (most likely) on the chest. Ultimate Alien As in Alien Force, the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, and the black garment on his arm is gone. A footage of him from the original series was shown on TV in Fame. He also looks much lighter in color then before. Possible Future In the possible future, Wildmutt is bigger in size. The Omnitrix symbol has moved from his left shoulder to his forehead. He also has darker coloured stripes on his back and a tail. He looks more cat-like than he does dog-like. The future Widmutt is featured in the video game Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks as a player who replaces Ben. Naming and Translations *'German:' Das Biest/ The Beast *'Italian:' Bestiale/ Bestial *'Spanish:' Bestia/ Beast *'Polish:' Dzikopysk *'Brazilian: '''Bestia/ Beast *'Croatian:' Psina/ Mutt or Big Dog Trivia *Wildmutt is so far the only alien form that Ben can't talk in (other than Spitter as seen in Ben 10 episode ''Ben 10,000). In the episode ''Ghostfreaked Ou''t, Ben did talk as Wildmutt, but only in a dream that involved Ghostfreak. *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Fourarms and XLR8. *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *In Permanent Retirement, Gwen commented that she has learned the Vulpimancer language or at least the closest thing possible to Vulpimancer communication. *In the Burmese Version, he is called "Tiger Monkey", though, he is not. *His name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great White, which sometimes caused naming differences between him and Ripjaws. 'Appearances' And Then There Were 10 Permanent Retirement Lucky Girl Side Effects Secrets Truth The Big Tick Framed Camp Fear Tough Luck Back With a Vengeance (4x) Ben 10,000 (Future version) Midnight Madness Merry Christmas Under Wraps The Visitor Don't Drink the Water (Young version) Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) Ben 10: Race Against Time Dogged Pursuit Fame (Footage only) Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Males Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Live-action aliens